The Fire Within
by KTSenpai
Summary: The backstory for @TakahashiBubble


The unsteady thump of the girl's heart echoed through her ears along with an all too familiar voice. _Run._ It was the voice of a man- no, a voice of a beast. A beast she was forced to live with for years. He haunted her dreams at night and ruined her life during the day. Maybe once he was a man, but any shred of humanity that once laid within him was gone. _Run!_ He screamed again, a sadistic chuckle followed his words. The girl tried to cry out, but all that could be heard was a strangled croak. Still, she ran, on and on.

Her legs eventually gave way and she leaned onto the building beside her. The icy stones sent shivers through her skin, freezing her within her rags. The world around her spun and her vision blurred. How long had she been running from the house of horrors? Hours? Days? She looked down at her bare feet, but all she could see were blurred shapes stained red. Then came the rain and with it came the tears. The pink haired girl fell to her knees and wept. Slowly the rain washed away her pain like dirt and her tears dried up until they were no more than silent whimpers.

Finally she dragged herself to her feet and realised she wasn't alone. Before her stood a stranger, his hair was the ocean and his face stained with red. He held himself in a way that suggested he was important. She could feel herself trembling before the young man, but he didn't seem to notice... In fact he barely noticed the state she was in, but something had caught his attention. He watched her with a look of hunger, as if she was a dinner plate that had been served right in front of him. "What's your name girl?", he spoke slowly, as if he thought her to be stupid. She was rather insulted, but when she looked down at herself she realised why he assumed that. She pulled at her rags, suddenly aware of how little clothing she had.

"I don't have one." she whispered, wrapping her arms around herself. It seemed silly how shy she felt, after all she had been in situations like this before when she was younger, perhaps she was just less self aware back then. The young man's once serious expression turned to one of shock.

"Everyone has a name, what do people call you?", the pitiful thing that he spoke to gave out a silent cry. She had been called lot's of names, names she did not wish to repeat; cruel and vile names. Out of no where the voice returned, this time it was angry. It screamed the most awful of the names, it was so loud that she was forced to slam her hands over her ears, although it did nothing. The man regretted the words after watching the psychotic mess.

"Make it stop! Please!" the girl pleaded, the deafening voice growing louder. She began to grow weary and the dizziness returned. The girl stumbled around before her body dropped. Luckily the blue haired man was there to catch her and for the first time he saw her face. The rain washed away the dirt from her face and he got to see what lay beneath. She was beautiful, not in a way that made him swoon, but in a way that made him feel empty and guilty.

When he looked down that this frail thing he saw innocence and ruin. But that wasn't all, the only reason she peaked his interest in the first place was because of what lay within her. He had felt it from the moment he had walked past the ally way he had normally ignored. Within this mistreated youth was power. Power in which he had never felt before.

When the young girl finally awoke she found herself in an alien environment. She scanned the room, noticing a large desk, along the walls stood numerous shelves housing various books and she lay on a long leather seat. Her curiosity took over and she began to wonder the room. The desk was cluttered with various paperwork which she scanned through. Most of the sheets were titled 'fairy tail disturbance'. She had heard of them before and was rather disinterested, but one caught her eye. This one was titled 'Radioactive Decay', she quickly skimmed through it's contents to find that it was a new guild.

Her reading session was abruptly interrupted by the door swinging open.

"ah, I see your finally awake.", She was greeted by the blue haired man and the memories from the night before flooded through her head. "I didn't get the chance to introduce myself last night, my name is Siegrain.". She remained silent, the sheet of paper was forgotten in her hand and when Siegrain noticed it he frowned. "They're confidential you know, but I guess it's my fault since I left you in here alone.", he let out a sigh when the she still didn't speak. "Don't you have a tongue, girl?" he snapped in annoyance. This caused the girl to jump and franticly reply.

"y-yes, I do sir.". Once again she could feel herself trembling. The girls jumpy behaviour confused Siegrain, but the doctor did tell him she had suffered abuse.

"I'm not going to hurt you, but I can't keep referring to you as 'girl'."

"But I don't have a name", she replied, feeling rather uncomfortable around him.

"Then I shall name you, I have done it before after all." when the girl did not speak Siegrain continued. "hm let's see... you're very unique indeed, so a unique name for a unique girl." The pinkette's expression was one of panic and he realised that she was after normality. "So maybe not unique, simple?" he smiled when she gave a silent nod. "how about... Lisa?". She replied with a weak smile, although it didn't show she was genuinely pleased by the name.

"Where am I?" she asked, her voice barely audible.

"Well, Lisa, you're in the magic council HQ to hopefully train along side me" he emphasised her name, thinking it suited her very well.

"Why me? I mean if you're a council member then you must be pretty important, why waste your time on a nameless mess such as me?"

"well, you're not a mess nor are you nameless anymore." he flashed a grin and although it wasn't a reassuring grin or even a kind grin, it comforted Lisa. It was only now she had noticed that she wasn't a mess, she had been cleaned and clothed and her wounds had healed. She had known from past experience that he must have an ulterior motive, but she did not want to give up the opportunity to learn beside someone she assumed to be strong. After all, this was her only chance and she must seize it.


End file.
